Immortality
by TheTrueQueenOfTheIceAndSnow
Summary: Elsa is the snow queen. Which means she will live forever. And what will happen when Jack Frost visits her in her ice palace. (Im rating it M bc I'm going to add smut, but it will only be one chapter and have a warning so you can skip it if you don't feel comfortable w/ the smut)
1. A secret meeting

It all came so quick to her. The pain, and the guilt of his death. Jack, the boy who went to her window every day to bring her treats. Elsa, a lonely girl, trapped, isolated, alone. But it was safer that way in her eyes, but she was still afraid on her own. And Jack made all of that go away. Him and his big brown globes, filled with mischeif. Him and his cheeky grin that drove her wild. And he was gone. According to his little sister, he had fallen through ice. Once or twice, the girl invited Elsa to lay flowers by the pond he'd drowned in. But Elsa didn't have the courage to join her.

Instead she just sat alone at the window, hoping for him to come running out of the woods like he'd done so many times before. But it would never happen. She knew that it wouldn't. And not even the gloves could hold back the ice anymore.

Elsa eventually began to ignore everything. She brought curtains in front of her window. She didn't even smile when Anna came to her door.

She was in too much pain. Too much dispair.

And when her parents died, she exploded. She ripped the curtains down and threw open the window. And she climbed out. Out to the pond, and she sat.

Elsa sat, alone, and she cried. For her Jack, could never return.

**300 years later**

Jack flew over the trees of Arendelle, up the mountain. He'd found it not too long ago, the ice palace.

It was a little shaken up when he found it, a chandaleir smashed on the ground. He cleaned it up. Really, he didn't know how it got there, but he loved it.

Well, as much as he could. Jack had only visited the palace once before. It was empty then, but now he felt something different. Something off. He crept slowly up the beautiful ice stairs.

That's when he heard it, someone speaking. A woman?. He peaked his head around the corner. Sure enough, there was a woman standing there. A sparkly blue dress and a long white-blonde braid.

"That's quite strange." She spoke again, Jack shuttered, there was something familiar about her voice. "The chandaleir isn't broken…"

"That's because I fixed it." Jack strolled in casually, expecting her not to hear him.

But yet, another surprise, the woman spun around as fast as she could and suddenly, Jack was pinned to the wall by ice.

"Woah! Wait, you can see me?" Jack didn't even care about the ice sticking him to the palace walls. He was too interested in the woman.

"Why wouldn't I? Wait- It doesn't matter… what are you doing here?" The woman frowned at him.

"I- Well- You could say that I live here" Jack stuttered.

"Nonsense. This is **my **palace. I made it. I've lived here for- well, it's mine."

"What's your name?"

"It doesn't matter"

"Please? If you're going to drive ice through my heart-" Jack stopped, seeing her features change at the mention of ice in his heart. The ice that held him to the wall disappeared and he slid to the floor. "Did I say something wrong?" He asked.

"N-No…" She said, rubbing her temples. "M-My name is Elsa…"

Jacks eyes widened, he now knew why her voice was familiar to him. "Elsa? As in the princess of Arendelle?"

"No, actually, as in the Queen." Elsa turned and faced him. "And how do you know that?"

"Elsa, don't you remember me?" Jack jumped up and took a few steps towards her.

"Should I?" She asked.

"It's me!" he flew up into the air and landed, "Jack, it's me, Jack."

Elsa seemed momentarily shocked from his flying, then she scoffed. "I know why you're here. That man in the black robes sent you to torture me, didn't he? How did he figure out about Jack though? Is he stealing memories from the tooth fairy?"

"Man in black robes? Pitch? I don't work for Pitch, wait- how do you know about Tooth?"

"I don't believe you." Elsa glared.

"No, I'm- Jack Frost! I'm a Guardian! Not a nightmare, or a trick either."

"Jack Frost, as in the story?"

"Oi! Is that so hard to believe?"

"No… I just-"

"Elsie, I swear, it's me!"

Elsa stopped and stared at him, tears began to spill from her eyes. "J-Jack? Can that really be you?"


	2. You're real?

"Course it's me, Elsie…" Jack landed. He started to carefully step towards Elsa.

Elsa lunged forward and wrapped herself around him. "I thought I was never going to see you again!" She cried.

Jack held her, "I'm so sorry, Elsa"

"If you've been alive all this time, why didn't you come see me?" She asked.

"To tell you the truth, I- I forgot. When I became a spirit, after falling through the ice, I lost all of my memories." Jack explained, "And when I remembered, I- I just couldn't bare it. I kept thinking about you, and how I would never be able to see you… and your powers, this place is amazing!"

Elsa pulled away from him, "Thank you…" She sniffled, "I was finally able to control my powers."

"I'm so proud of you…" Jack smiled and flew into the air.

"Will you stop that?!" Elsa shouted.

"Heh, sorry." he landed next to her.

"What happened to you? Why- your hair… and eyes. And why can you fly?"

"The moon brought me back to life so that I could become a Guardian. Oh and that's another thing, how did you know about the Tooth Fairy? and Pitch?"

"The man with the robes- Pitch… He mentioned the Guardians, So I sent my snow men to find out about them, they saw the tooth fairy-"

"Snow men?" Jack interrupted.

"Yes, I made them. They aren't here right now." Elsa said, "Was it you who fixed the fallen chandelier?"

"Yeah, how did that happen exactly?" asked the winter spirit.

"Many years ago, I was attacked and taken to a dungeon by an idiot Prince called Hans."

"Dungeon? But aren't- weren't you the Queen?" Jack tilted his head.

"I kind of froze the entire world… and didn't exactly know how to unfreeze it."

"That was **you**?!"

"What do you mean?"

"I got in so much trouble for that! North thought it was me."

Elsa giggled a little bit. "I'm sorry, Mr. Frost."

Jack grinned widely, "I missed that giggle of yours." he stated.

Elsa smiled, "And I missed your grin."

Jack pulled her into another hug.

"I'm so glad, Jack. I'm so glad that you're here, that you're ok."

"Me too, but about you…"

"Oh how _adorable_"

Jack released Elsa and the two turned to the doorway.

Pitch snickered, "You two are finally back together again. Isn't that just so _beautiful_?"

Jack held up his staff, "Get out of here, Pitch. Now."

"Oh, Frost. You should know better than that by now." Pitch waved his hand.

Black sand surrounded Elsa and she disappeared.

"Jack!"

"Elsa?!" Jack faced where she was.

"Jack!" Elsa called, Jack turned back towards Pitch, he held a sand dagger to Elsa's throat.

"Let her go, Pitch." Jack snapped.

"I don't think so _Frost." _

"Jack-"

"_Shhh…"_ Pitch hushed her, holding the dagger closer to her throat.

"**Marshmallow!" **Elsa screamed.

It was silent for a few moments.

Pitch scoffed, "Marshmallow?"

"**Mama?!**" A deep voice called. There was a deep rumbling sound, and then a giant snowman burst through the doorway. It smashed into Pitch, making the nightmare king release Elsa.

Elsa spun around and shot ice at Pitch.

Pitch got out of the way before the ice could pierce through his heart. He growled and disappeared.


	3. It Runs In The Family

"Elsa, are you okay?" asked Jack.

"**Go away! Don't come back!**" Yelled the snowman, stomping towards Jack.

"Oh no no…" Elsa stepped in front of Marshmallow, making him stop. "This boy is our friend!"

"**Boy… Friend**" he asked slowly.

"Yes!" Elsa nodded, "Friend, he's a friend."

"**Boyfriend?**" This made the snowman smile widely, he began to bound around the room. "**Boyfriend boyfriend boyfriend!**" he shouted.

"N-No, not- oh well." Elsa didn't realize how much she was blushing.

"Boyfriend? We haven't even had the chance to go out on a date." Jack smirked, walking over to Elsa.

"Oh no, don't you dare pretend that, that- **that** didn't just happen" Elsa pointed at where Pitch had been standing.

"Oh yeah, there's no need to worry about him. He can't do anything. Not when he's working alone."

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, You're Majesty… I have failed." Pitch bowed before the woman.<p>

"No Pitch." Said she.

"You're Majesty?"

"You have not failed. In fact.. I have them _exactly_ where I need them…" She smiled, "And how many times have I told you, to call me Ingrid."

"Yes, of course. What do we do next?" Pitch asked, smirking.

"Trick her, use your new trick to guide her out into the woods from the ice palace."

"Yes, my Queen. My beautiful…" He bowed again, "Snow Queen."

* * *

><p>"What have you been doing all these years, Elsie?" Jack leaned back against the ice pillar. Elsa walked around the room and out onto the balcony.<p>

"It doesn't feel like years. It feels like just days, weeks…" she trailed off.

"I think the more important question is… why have you been here all these years? I don't want to offend you but, well, you're mortal. You-"

"Should be dead by now?" Elsa finished for him. "I don't know exactly why, all I know is that it's something that happened because of my powers…"

Jack opened his mouth to say something- however was cut off when he saw the northern lights shoot across the sky. "Can't be. Now?" he sighed.

"What?" Elsa looked at the lights and then to him, "What is it?"

"It's the Guardians, they're calling me. I have to go Elsie. But I swear that ill be back" Jack hugged her and then jumped off of the balcony before she could say anything else.

She watched as he flew off.

* * *

><p>It had been a few hours since he left, Elsa sat alone in the ice palace. She'd sent Marshmallow to run around in the woods, checking for any possible threats.<p>

"Elsa!" Someone called from downstairs. It sounded like Jack.

"Jack?" Elsa called back.

"Yeah! I have something to show you, come down here will you?" Jack shouted, it sounded as if he was going out the door.

Elsa ran down the staircase, she caught a glimpse of him before he slipped out the door. "Hey! Wait up!"

She followed and followed, although she couldn't see him any longer. "Jack?" She slowed down and stopped in a clearing.

"Hello, Elsa." A woman said from behind.

Elsa spun around to see her, she had blonde hair that was done up in a beautiful bun. Snowflakes were scattered about in it, like Elsa's hair. Her dress was white and dragged behind her.

"Who are you?" asked Elsa.

"My name is Ingrid." The woman answered. "I'm your aunt."

* * *

><p>"Elsie, I'm back!" Jack flew in through the balcony. He looked around the empty room. "Elsie?" he repeated. Still nothing.<p>

Then he heard giggling from downstairs. He automatically recognized Elsa's giggle, but he didn't know who the other giggle belonged to.

Jack made his way across the rooms and then to the top of the stairs. He looked out to see Elsa with some woman. But there was something different, the woman, she was doing ice magic.

"Hey, Elsie!" Jack flew down the stairs and landed in front of Elsa.

He smiled and started to say something but was cut off by her punching him in the shoulder. "Whoa, what was that for?" He asked.

"You know what you did." Elsa frowned.

Before Jack could ask what the heck she was talking about, the woman cut in. "You must be Jack. Elsa here has told me a whole lot about you." She said.

"Jack, this is my aunt. Ingrid" Elsa smiled at Ingrid.

"Aunt?" Jack asked, he was confused, although he didn't turn down the handshake.

When his hand touched hers, there was a spark. Not a visible one, but one that he felt in his hand. This, Ingrid had dangerously powerful magic.

"Elsa, how about we keep practicing?" Ingrid suggested.

Elsa nodded, "Wait, practicing?" Asked Jack.

"Ingrid is helping me with my powers. Ever since… ever since Anna… died." Elsa took a deep breath, and surprisingly, not a single snowflake flew around her. "I'd been having trouble with my powers. So I asked her to help."


End file.
